Suicune: The North Wind, The Legend of Water
by Silent I c e Vampire
Summary: Long ago, a journal was written of a teenager and his Pokemon. After Northern Winds City burned to the ground, the journal was discovered and it's pages are revealed.
1. The Day They Foresaw My Death

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_  


Hello, I'm back and wrote some more! This is a story about a Trainer from long ago...he wrote down all of his memories in this journal, and he met the five Pokemon that predicted his death...

_Journal Entry Number One   
Date: January 2  
  
(A Picture of Suicune's Crystal is shown, apparently drawn by the writer)  
  
This is the Crystal that lays on Suicune's head, Legend says Suicune cannot clean dirty waters without it, and also will die a painful death.  
  
Suicune used to be a nameless Pokemon, staying in the shadows of Ho-oh's tower...but when the tower began to burn, Suicune and two other nameless Pokemon could not escape the raging fire.  
  
The three nameless Pokemon perished in that fire.  
  
Then, a Rainbow Colored bird descended from the sky. For some people, it was the first time they saw Ho-oh, but for me, I saw it many times. I was the only person who could talk to Ho-oh, I was young and free.  
  
I was a Pokemon Trainer.  
  
My Pokemon Team consisted of only five Pokemon, Blaziken, Manectric, Absol, Vulpix, and Espeon; I always saved the last spot for when I saw the legendary Suicune of the North Wind, and maybe battle an it to my Pokemon Team, but that day never came...  
  
I always heard that Suicune only appeared to the most skilled Trainers...  
  
That Raikou only appeared to the most powerful Trainers...  
  
And that Entei only appeared to the Trainers that have challenged and defeated the Elite Four and the Champion...  
  
I was skilled.  
  
I was powerful.  
  
I challenged and defeated the Elite Four and the Champion.  
  
But not one of them showed their faces to me...  
  
Legend says that Ho-oh will not come back to the Tin Tower, which we rebuilt, unless all Pokemon and humans join and live together as one.  
  
I knew that now, Suicune, Raikou and Entei were sent by Ho-oh to watch over us and check on our progress.  
  
Volcanoes called Entei.  
  
Storms called Raikou.  
  
Water and the North Wind called Suicune.  
  
But our strangled voices called all...  
  
I remember the day I came home from defeating the Champion. My spirits were high on finding and capturing Suicune, the one I needed to complete my broken Team.  
  
Then I heard about another legend.  
  
A legend about a Pokemon called Lugia.  
  
'The Beast of the Sea' they called it, but I just wanted to know about the legends that Lugia held; I wondered if it could speak the same language as Ho-oh.  
  
Stories came across from the sea.  
  
After getting the directions, I found and journeyed to where the Beast is said to sleep; I will only believe that Lugia truly exists if I see it myself.  
  
I was headed to the middle of the Orange Islands, Shamooti Isle.  
  
When I arrived, I saw three Islands in a semi circle around Shamooti. I talked to some towns people and they said that the far left one was Fire Island, the middle one was Ice Island, and the far right one was Lightning Island; and that a very powerful Pokemon roosts at each one, but are very destructive when they are disturbed.  
  
That the Harmony that these three Pokemon share will crumble to ashes and the very forces of nature will become unbalanced.  
  
I only shook my head and took a transport boat over to Fire Island.  
  
I noticed that when I got there that some tourists were here taking pictures; that's when I looked up and spotted it.  
  
A Statue in shape of a magnificent red bird.  
  
I guess somebody must have seen me because an old man hobbled over to me and whispered,  
  
'Moltres, the bird of Fire...'  
  
I understood.  
  
Then I noticed something glinting between the Fire bird's beak, which was perched open.  
  
A clear sphere.  
  
I did not know the old man was still there until he spoke again,  
  
'The Fire Sphere...'  
  
Again, I shook my head, the man hobbled off on his wooden cane...  
  
After I explored the rest of the small Island, I caught another transportation boat and headed over to Ice Island.  
  
Apparently, the old man was following me...  
  
Right when the boat hit land, I walked off in search of another Statue, maybe of a different bird this time.  
  
I found it in a cavern, this time it was a blue bird, but another sphere was wedged into its beak.  
  
'Articuno, the bird of Ice...'  
  
The old man had caught up to me, telling me again what this bird's name was.  
  
'The Ice Sphere...'  
  
I had to admit, the cavern I was in was beautiful. Like someone had lived here before, maybe worshiping the beautiful Ice bird.  
  
Again, I climbed on the transportation boat; on my way to Lightning Island...  
  
Everything was sharp and pointy when I set foot on the Island. Maybe this bird was a Lightning bird, and maybe the Sphere was called the Lightning Sphere...  
  
I was right.  
  
For when I found the Statue of the third bird, the old man spoke to me one last time,  
  
'Zapdos, the bird of Lightning...'  
  
The bird's wings were indeed pointy, just like I thought.  
  
'The Lightning Sphere...'  
  
Then the man hobbled away for the second time, and I never saw him again..._

__

So, what do you think? Just review and tell me what you think. Trust me, there will be a lot of suspense and stuff later on...

_Sailor Dark_


	2. The Day The World Was Threatened

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water  
_  
_Journal Entry Number Two   
Date: January 3_  
  
_What I saw yesterday really never got out of my mind, I decided to call my mother and tell her that I was going to stay here for a couple more days. She agreed.  
  
Soon, I found myself going after every book about Lugia I could find. I wanted to know where this water bird lived; I wanted it to come out for me...  
  
I was stupid.  
  
I should have known that a bird that specializes in water should live underwater. People kept on telling me that a Pokemon such as powerful as Lugia should come out for me; I didn't know that my victory over the ex- champion was so important that it even reached to little Islands such as Shamooti.  
  
But I didn't have time to think about that, I was searching for a bird that could calm the raging seas with just one flap of its mighty wings...  
  
But I was after Suicune, not Lugia.  
  
Confused about this whole trip, I made my way back over to my favorite Island, Ice Island.  
  
I once again found myself staring at the beautiful Articuno Statue.  
  
My smile soon was changed to a frown when I saw what was between Articuno's beak...  
  
Nothing.  
  
The Ice Sphere was gone.  
  
Afraid about what the legend said about the importance of the three Spheres, I took a transport boat over to Fire Island. The legend warned if the Spheres were taken from their rightful place, inside the three bird's beaks, that they will awaken and chaos will commence.  
  
The Earth will be in danger...  
  
I ran to where the Moltres Statue stood, I gasped; the Fire Sphere was also gone. Sweat beaded my face as I paced back and forth on the transport boat over to Lightning Island. I feared what was not there...  
  
The Lightning Sphere...  
  
It, like the others, was also gone.  
  
The World was in trouble.  
  
And I had to do something about it!  
  
Strange things started to happen when I got back to Shamooti Isle. Snow was everywhere! Now, I knew that it never snowed on this Isle; but it was like a blizzard! Snow, Snow, Snow! Everywhere I looked!  
  
This was bad!  
  
That night I called my mother, she said that it just started to snow back at Northern Winds City as well...that's when I knew something was terribly wrong...  
  
I did not find peace in my dreams that night..._

__

So, how did you like this chapter, my faithful reviewers? The week of June 27-July 7, 2004, I will NOT be updating my stories becuase of Band Camp and My Fourteen Birthday!!! But I'll try to get another journal entry before I go to Band Camp!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	3. The Day The Birds Started Fighting

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

Hello, I'm back and I want to thank all of my reviwers!!!

**_To DiamondDragon3000_**-- Thanks for reviewing!!! And I just want you to know that I'm the biggest Band Nerd in my Band!!! (Besides my teacher of course...) This year, there were only 4 Alto Saxophones starting out. (I was first chair all year...) One girl just quit in the middle of the year. One guy just loved to bug me and Mr. C (My Band Teacher) so Mr. B (The High School Band Teacher) just kicked him out of Band because he wasn't going to put up with it! Another girl loves to play, but she's really quiet and you can tell when she's playing! (PLAY LOUDER GIRL!!!) Mr. C counted on me to do EVERYTHING!!! I played my solo, that I got first division on in a solo comtest, at a lunchon for the PTO! Mr. C asked me if I wanted to do it!! Well, HELL YEAH!!! of course i would do it!!! Anyway, I better let you read this journal entry so you can review it!! LOL!!! c-ya!!!

_Journal Entry Number Three   
Date: January 4  
  
With the Sun peeking through the curtains, I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I knew the world was in danger, and last night, tsunamis started to rise and I also knew that Lugia had to come out of the water to calm it, but it didn't...  
  
If somebody wasn't doing anything about it, then I was going to have to!  
  
I once again visited the three Islands of Shamooti, and once again, my fears were confirmed.  
  
No Spheres'...  
  
No Peace...  
  
No Balance...  
  
Lucky enough, I was on Fire Island when it happened. A big explosion, something red was coming out of a concealed cave that I never saw...  
  
Moltres...  
  
The bird of Flames rose high into the sky, everybody around my gasped, but I didn't; I didn't move.  
  
I knew this day would come.  
  
Moltres was supposed to be in an eternal sleep, which meant Peace, was in the world. Moltres was not supposed to be awake of its eternal slumber, that meant that something had upset it and only the three special Spheres' together, in one place, could calm it...  
  
Next was Zapdos...  
  
I only knew it was awake when its powerful Lightning hit Moltres in the back, making it bled, I saw more blood on Moltres' back than I have ever seen in my entire life...  
  
I watch the two glorious birds fight.  
  
With each peck, jab, or the use of its powers; more and more blood was drawn. Until they attacked the third bird, Articuno had joined the brutal fighting...  
  
'STOP!' I yelled to the clash of Red, Blue, and Yellow. This was too much; I couldn't get their bloody images out of my mind!  
  
Then, I knew one bird that could help. The one bird that lived under the water, the last bird of eternal sleep...  
  
Tears were streaming down my face, no, this shouldn't be happening; these three birds fought from what they felt...  
  
Rage...  
  
Pity...  
  
and Disappointment...  
  
They felt the rage because they were disturbed from centuries of peace and harmony...  
  
They felt the pity because someone had taken the refuge of taking the beautiful balls of power from their Statues' beaks...  
  
They felt the disappointment from being disturbed, they knew if that they fought like this, then Ho-oh would not come down and help them because of the bloody battling.  
  
I quit crying, I knew that I had to find and retrieve the three Spheres'...  
  
I looked up; I knew that I had to harmonize these three birds again...  
  
I yelled one single word; I knew that with this bloody fight, this bird could not stand sleeping any longer...  
  
'LUGIA!' _


	4. The Day The Water Bird Appeared

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

Hello ppls!!! I don't know if I'll get the fifth Journal Entry out before Band Camp so just hang on until June 27th (That's when I go to Band Camp...) I'll be sure to update when I get back!!!

_Journal Entry Number Four   
Date: January 5  
  
Lugia did not come.  
  
I stayed up all night just to watch these birds fight, their blood covered me from head to toe, but I didn't care.  
  
Everybody around me had ran and taken cover, taking transport boats back to Shamooti Isle. I had bruises from when people had poked me on the shoulders and tried to get me away from the blood battling.  
  
I stayed.  
  
I could not do anything about it.  
  
But I stayed...  
  
From the depths of my bag, I pulled out a shell.  
  
A musical shell.  
  
My father taught me how to play this beautiful instrument. He taught me one song that calmed me.  
  
Even when my Pokemon were troubled, this song had calmed them.  
  
This song had no title.  
  
So, I called it 'my song', since my father was the one, and only one, to teach me this beautiful song.  
  
I could touch the hearts of any Man or Pokemon alike.  
  
I did not know that this certain song could even touch the heart of Lugia...  
  
I began to play the heart-stunning song...  
  
...  
  
Moltres...  
  
Zapdos...  
  
Articuno...  
  
They all stopped fighting to hear me, to hear me play 'my song', I heard the crashing of waves against the land so clearly now...  
  
Articuno, beak dripping with blood, flew down to where I was standing; but something prevented Articuno from coming any closer...  
  
A Whirlpool...  
  
A strange light appeared from the mysterious Whirlpool...  
  
A light of power...  
  
Finally, the lighted Whirlpool faded and a gigantic bird stood in its place.  
  
I knew it when I saw it...  
  
The Water bird...  
  
Lugia!  
  
Lugia let out a call that sounded just like 'my song'. From then on, I called it 'Lugia's Song'...  
  
All of a sudden, Lugia was being attacked by Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Luckily, Lugia had a shield so blood wasn't drawn from its beautiful silver body.  
  
It wasn't long before blood was drawn...  
  
Hitting Lugia with all three attacks, I saw every ounce of energy that it had, disappeared and blood was covering its wings so it could no longer fly. Lugia hit the water with a splash...  
  
I had to find the Spheres'!  
  
And I would do anything to stop this madness! _


	5. The Day I Found The Fire Sphere

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

I _still_ don't know if this is going to be my last entry, so just hang tight until June 27th!!!

_Journal Entry Number Five   
Date: January 6  
  
I looked.  
  
I knew the Fire Sphere wasn't in the Moltres Statue anymore, but I checked just to make sure...  
  
Nothing...  
  
Lugia had not returned from the water's depths, I knew it was hurt and on the verge of dying, but there was nothing I could do; I was a helpless person on search for a Sphere that wasn't anywhere in site...  
  
Using my Blaziken, I searched under the big boulders that populated the Island after the bloody battle had started. I started to give up hope when we found no Fire Sphere.  
  
Then Blaziken sensed something...  
  
He started to lead me somewhere on the Island I haven't been yet; it took a while before I realized that we were in the cave that Moltres had appeared from...  
  
Something was glinting from the back of the cave. Quickly, I dug into the sand until it felt it, when I picked it up, Fire started to burn inside of it, like it was waiting for me to come...  
  
I had found the Fire Sphere...  
  
Moltres must have taken it and hid it from the person that was trying to steal it. That is why the Fire bird arose and started to fight, it was the angry one; angry because someone had tried to disturb centuries of harmonization...  
  
Moltres got its strength from the anger it felt...  
  
After I shook the thought out of my head, I returned Blaziken back into its Pokeball and looked for a transport boat to Ice Island...  
  
There was none...  
  
I was stuck on an Island with bloody birds fighting above me...  
  
I had to get to Ice Island, no matter what it took...  
  
I had to find the Ice Sphere!  
  
In frustration, I began to play 'Lugia's Song' again, not knowing that it healed the Pokemon I needed for saving this Planet...  
  
Another Whirlpool, brighter this time, swished its way over to me. It disintegrated and Lugia was there, flapping its mighty wings before me; body healed and ready to have another chance of calming the three birds of Fire, Ice, and Lightning.  
  
Lugia was just about to fly off when I caught myself yelling something...  
  
'Wait, I need your help!'  
  
Lugia seemed to have understood, flapping its silver wings it landed beside me; talking in the same language as Ho-oh did, I understood each and every word that it spoke to me...  
  
'Get on; I will take you to Ice Island...'  
  
And his words were true...  
  
I was headed to Ice Island...  
  
And I was going to find the Ice Sphere!_


	6. The Day I Found The Ice Sphere

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

Okay, here's another Journal Entry. I going to band camp tomorrow!!!!

_Journal Entry Number Six   
Date: January 7  
  
When I took all day finding the Fire Sphere, it was nighttime before Lugia and I reached Ice Island; plus, it took twice as much time because the birds of Fire, Ice, and Lightning kept attacking us.  
  
I tried to nurse a wound that was supposed to be on me, I had dodged and made Lugia take the attack. I was so ashamed!  
  
'Just leave it, Little One...' Lugia cooed, I had ripped off my shirt and tried t stop the endless bleeding, but the blood soaked through and Lugia spoke again...  
  
'I am fine, Little One...'  
  
But Lugia was far from fine.  
  
It seemed to slow every time it took a flap with its mighty wings; Lugia had lost much blood, and it was my entire fault...  
  
Silently, I cried for this beautiful bird, my tears fell on the wound and Lugia was losing more and more energy...  
  
'Little One...' It gasped, Moltres had successfully burned Lugia's right wing and Lugia had drawn it close; it headed head first into a dive, land was beneath us...  
  
'Forgive me, Little One...' Lugia whispered, 'I have failed...'  
  
'No!' I cried; gripping and hugging its now blood soaked neck, 'I'm sorry!'  
  
'No, Little One, it was my--'  
  
Lugia was cut off by the impact its body made on the snow covered ground.  
  
I was throne about twenty-five feet and landed on five feet snow. My lips were busted and I was cold from having no shirt.  
  
Quickly, I ran back.  
  
'No, Little One!'  
  
Lugia's voice stopped me from running the last ten feet toward it.  
  
'You must search for the Ice Sphere!'  
  
My face was tear-stained as I saw Lugia struggle for breath, then an idea come to my mind, The Song! Maybe the Song would heal Lugia again!  
  
I began to play, but after about five minutes nothing had changed about Lugia's body.  
  
'Little One, the Song can only heal me once!' Lugia gasped its broken body shaking, 'Please go and find the Sphere!'  
  
'Lugia!' I whispered, falling to my knees. I buried my face into my hands and cried again, this beautiful bird was dying, and it was all because of me!  
  
'Please go, you do not have much time!'  
  
I knew I didn't so I quietly got up and began to run away from Lugia, tears streaming down my face...  
  
But I had a job to do!  
  
I had to save the World!  
  
It didn't take long to locate the Ice Sphere, for some reason, it was placed back in between the Statue of Articuno's beak!  
  
Lugia was dying...  
  
I had found the Ice Sphere...  
  
...and I had no idea how I was going to get Lightning Island... _


	7. The Day I Found The Lightning Sphere

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

I think this will be my last Journal Entry before band camp, so if you like it, the hang on!!!!!

_Journal Entry Number Seven   
Date: January 8  
  
Lugia was dead.  
  
I knew this because when I went back to it to show that I had the Ice Sphere, it was no longer breathing.  
  
Lugia was dead.  
  
The tears kept falling; I could not stop them...  
  
Lugia was dead.  
  
I could not get its shallow breathing out of my head. I kept checking over my shoulder to make sure nobody was following me, there wasn't.  
  
Lugia was dead.  
  
Shirtless, cold and crying, I walked over to Lightning Island. I was lucky to find a water covered piece of land that connected Ice Island and Lightning Island. I walked over it, only one thought stayed in my mind...  
  
'Lugia was dead...'  
  
The day was half over by the time I made it to Lightning Island, Even from miles away; I could still see Lugia's mangled body. My tears have yet to stop.  
  
Lugia was dead.  
  
I shook my head to get rid of all this nonsense, I just willed myself to believe that this was a dream and I had to wake up.  
  
But it was not a dream; Entei was not entering my mind.  
  
The weather had gotten worse; the snow was falling heavily now and the wind was picking up. There was only one explanation for all of this, the disturbance of the three birds. A blizzard was coming my way!  
  
...and Lugia was dead...  
  
Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos decided to follow me, of course to stop me. Articuno had made the blizzard to stop me. Moltres was using flamethrower to burn me. Zapdos was using thunder to make a rain storm...  
  
...but Lugia was not here to stop them...  
  
Out of pure sheer cold, I called upon my Vulpix to heat things up a bit. Whenever Moltres tried to attack me, Vulpix defended. I never saw such determination in a Pokemon before, so, from then on I called Vulpix, Fire Spirit.  
  
...but nothing would change the fact that it was my fault the Lugia was killed...  
  
I decided to look in the Statue of Zapdos' beak before searching the rest of the Island, no Lightning Sphere...  
  
Then I saw the cave that Zapdos might have come out of, I checked, no Sphere...  
  
The three birds of Fire, Ice, and Lightning were still dripping wet with the blood and hurt that they caused each other, following me like I was prey...  
  
They wanted to stop me at all cost.  
  
Even if it meant hurting and maybe killing me in process.  
  
Lugia was dead, so its Song could not calm them...  
  
Morning Sun, that's what I called my Espeon. I used her to predict where Moltres' flamethrower would hit, so I will not get burned.  
  
Suddenly, Morning Sun stopped and flicked its tail. It, just like Blaziken, sensed something, and it was leading me to the sea...  
  
There, in the raging sea, was the Lightning Sphere.  
  
Before I could, Morning Sun swam out to get it.  
  
'No!' I screamed, I couldn't lose another Pokemon, 'Come back!'  
  
But Morning Sun did not come back.  
  
I waited, waited for her return; but she did not return.  
  
Later, I found her on the water's edge of the way she had swum out. She was not breathing, the Lightning Sphere was held in her outstretched paws...  
  
Morning Sun was dead, just like Lugia...  
  
Hastily, I return the frozen Pokemon back inside its Pokeball.  
  
I had all three Spheres', but it was like I lost everything... _


	8. The Day I Saw The Bird Of Rainbow Colors

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

Okay, I was bored and wrote another Journal Entry BEFORE band camp so, this might be the last one before...

_Journal Entry Number Eight   
Date: January 9  
  
I held all three Spheres' in my hands like they were bombs threatening to blow up. These three balls had caused me so much pain, and yet, they could save the world...  
  
They could save mankind...  
  
Each of them was glowing with a special power that was placed in it. The Fire Sphere has a burning flame. The Ice Sphere had a beam of Ice. The Lightning Sphere had a streak of Lightning.  
  
But, I could not forgive them for what they did...  
  
My Espeon, Morning Sun, had sacrificed herself to go after the Lightning Sphere.  
  
Lugia had sacrificed itself to help me retrieve the Ice Sphere.  
  
...and my Blaziken was weak from lifting all of those boulders, its body was covered with blood when I returned it to its Pokeball. I knew it was on the path of dying...  
  
My Vulpix was still standing beside me; she had refused to go back inside of her Pokeball. Fire Spirit had endless love for me...  
  
I knew I had to get to the shrine, if the three Spheres' were placed on the special shrine then peace would come back over the world and it would be saved.  
  
That's why all of my Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs...  
  
My Absol, he let me rest on his back awhile before we began the journey back over to Shamooti Isle. I was tired and he knew it, and when Moltres, Zapdos, or Articuno tried to stop us with their attacks, Absol dodged them in a blink of an eye...  
  
Ice Blink...  
  
I called my Absol, Ice Blink now...  
  
Fire Spirit led the way with her flamethrower, we were still in the blizzard, and we needed a way out.  
  
Suddenly, a big light greeted us, me, thinking it was another attack, shielded my eyes from the pain. I wanted no more pain.  
  
I must have seen seven different colors, when I opened my eyes again. This light healed everything in its path; I soon found that my shirt was back on and not a blood stain was in sight.  
  
I reached for Morning Sun's Pokeball and presented it to the bright light. I shut my eyes once again as I let the dead Pokemon out of its Pokeball. Then, I felt something warm brush past my cheek and opened my eyes once again to see the rainbow bird of the seven colors I saw.  
  
It was Ho-oh.  
  
...and my Espeon had licked my cheek...  
  
'Morning Sun!' I cried, burying my face into her fur, 'I'm so happy you're safe!'  
  
'Espeon!' She replied, jumping once more into my arms. I slid off of Ice Blink's back, still holding Morning Sun; I approached Ho-oh with great caution. I still didn't know if I could still talk to it...  
  
'Ho-oh?' I questioned in the ancient language.  
  
Ho-oh merely shook its head and crouched down.  
  
'Get on, Little One...' She said; lifting her wings to take off again, 'I will take you the rest of the way...'  
  
After returning all of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, I climbed on Ho-oh's back and she took off. She was going to help me bring back peace in the world.  
  
'Little One...' She said looking back at me, 'You are the Chosen One to bring back peace to the world...'  
  
She stopped.  
  
'...and please bring back peace all over the world, so I once again can return to the tower...'  
  
She paused again.  
  
'You are my only hope for restoring peace with man and Pokemon...' _


	9. The Day I Placed Two Spheres'

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

I am BACK FROM BAND CAMP POEPLE!!!!! I hope you like the journal entry, I wrote 2 while i was at band camp...

_Journal Entry Number Nine   
Date: January 10  
  
I was shocked.  
  
I never knew I was some kind of 'Chosen One' and that Ho-oh needed my help because of it...  
  
'Chosen One...' I repeated, reaching out and rubbing Ho-oh's neck, 'Who would have thought...'  
  
Ho-oh didn't say anything, she just flapped her rainbow colored wings and soared toward Shamooti Isle.  
  
Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were indeed following us, but Ho-oh had a shield, and it never broke...  
  
Once we landed near the Shrine, Ho-oh had to take off again and fly above me so she could shield me from the three birds of Fire, Ice, and Lightning.  
  
She had to protect me at all cost.  
  
I was her only hope...  
  
With tall stones all around me, I walked up the snow covered Shrine and studied it. There were holes in the back, showing the three Islands that Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos had rested for years of harmony.  
  
I recognized the Islands and drew the Spheres' out of my pocket one by one...  
  
'The Fire Sphere...'  
  
The old man's voice echoed in my head as I placed the Spheres' in their rightful places...  
  
'The Lightning Sphere...'  
  
My hands shook with anticipation as I placed the last Sphere...  
  
But I never got to...  
  
Ho-oh missed the attack that came from behind her and Moltres had once again hurt one of its own...  
  
'HO-OH!' I screamed, more blood; too much blood!  
  
Just, too much!  
  
Everything that has been going on for the past couple of days reappeared in my mind and I gritted my teeth.  
  
The Legend really meant it when it said that these three birds could cause destruction!  
  
I was devastated!  
  
I ran to where Ho-oh was...  
  
I turned to the side and when I leaned back up, I tasted bile in my mouth. Seeing all this blood was too much!  
  
When I made it to Ho-oh, she was breathing just like Lugia was when it was about to die.  
  
'NO, please!' I whispered, kneeling down beside her, 'Please, don't leave me!'  
  
'Go, you must place the last Sphere! Only then will mankind be safe!'  
  
I stayed and wept, holding Ho-oh's golden beak to my chest...  
  
'Listen!'  
  
I looked up at the beautiful bird's eyes...  
  
'If you don't place the Sphere now, then there will be no hope for mankind!' _


	10. The Day I Saved The World

_Suicune: The North Wind  
The Legend of Water_

Here's the other journal entry I wrote!!!

_Journal Entry Number Ten   
Date: January 11  
  
I knew that mankind was doomed if I didn't place the last Sphere...  
  
I also knew that Ho-oh was dead, as was Lugia...  
  
I knew that I couldn't make it back to the Shrine because Moltres was blocking the way; it landed just to stop me...  
  
I had to battle, no matter how bloody...  
  
'Go, Blaziken!'  
  
Blaziken busted out of its Pokeball and I noticed that it was all healed; Ho-oh must have done it when she brought Morning Sun back to life...  
  
Moltres set its body aflame; it was ready for this battle...  
  
'Blazi--'  
  
I was cut off; I just noticed how much fire was burning in the heart and soul of my Blaziken. Its body was burning so brightly that it torched the whole area around it. Now, my Pokemon was called, Blaze Fire!  
  
'Blaze Fire!'  
  
I called to see if it liked its new name...it must have been a yes when Blaze Fire's body burned more brightly...  
  
'Blaze Kick!'  
  
With fire all around its body, Blaze Fire didn't need to power up for this attack. Blaze Fire had made contact with Moltres' feathers...  
  
'Sky Uppercut!'  
  
I kept the attacks going; I didn't need to give Moltres any spot to attack at...  
  
'Fire Blast!'  
  
This time Moltres dodged and flew up into the sky, it used the one attack I hoped it would not...Sky Attack!  
  
I knew when Moltres hit it with its flaming body that Blaze Fire was dead as well. Then, when Articuno hit Moltres with an Ice Beam attack, I returned Blaze Fire to its Pokeball and ran to the Shrine.  
  
On the way, I pulled out the Ice Sphere and clambered over the steps to the Shrine.  
  
Out of breath, I placed the last Sphere, and their powers fused together and a light of green was produced from them...  
  
After green water had frozen the pillars that were around me, I took out my Shell again, hoping it would make everything all better...  
  
Hoping that Blaze Fire will live...  
  
Hoping that Ho-oh will live...  
  
Hoping the Lugia will live...  
  
Hoping the World would be safe again...  
  
The Song worked!  
  
Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno rose from where they had fallen, bodies healed and soaring through the sky without battling.  
  
I saw Lugia rise from Ice Island and join the three birds in flight.  
  
Blaze Fire popped out of its Pokeball, breathing and alive...  
  
...but Ho-oh did not...  
  
Ho-oh did not rise and greet the other birds in the sky...  
  
Ho-oh did not move at all...  
  
Lugia sensed this and landed between the big space between us...  
  
'Lugia!' I called, running over to both him and Ho-oh, 'Can you save her?'  
  
Lugia nodded and placed the tip of its beak on Ho-oh's, both bodies glowed and Ho-oh's eyes flickered.  
  
'What are you doing?' I asked the water bird, stepping closer.  
  
'I'm giving some of my life force to Ho-oh, so she will live again...' Was his answer...  
  
Indeed it did work, Ho-oh was soon flying in the sky with the other four birds of power.  
  
Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos returned to their Islands for more harmonies in sleep. Both Lugia and Ho-oh turned to me...  
  
'You did well, Little One..' Lugia cooed, 'I hope to see you again one day...'  
  
He folded up his wings and dived back into the ocean that, was the last I ever saw of him...  
  
'Chosen One...'  
  
I looked up at Ho-oh.  
  
'Please remember that you made me a promise here today...'  
  
I shook my head.  
  
'Once mankind and Pokemon harmonize, I will return to you...'  
  
She flew down and gave me an affectionate rub with her golden beak.  
  
'I will miss you, Chosen One...'  
  
'As will I, Ho-oh, as will I...'  
  
Shinning with her big rainbow feathers, Ho-oh flew up into the clouds and disappeared from site...  
  
I had just saved the whole world, and Ho-oh had blessed me...  
  
'I promise...' _


End file.
